Sunny's Daily Misadventures The Movie 6: The Blackout Musical
Sunny's Heroic Misadventures The Movie 6: The Blackout Musical is the 6th, musical Disney Channel Original Movie adaptation of Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. During a final event for the Summer Class Fair, three group of villains appeared in Danville and declared war on each other. While trying to stop the crisis, another villain appears and placed a dome around Danville, effectively trapping everone inside except for Serene, Hovee, Timmy, Serilene and Aurora. During the journey on an attemot to destroy the dome, Serilene and Aurora encounters a Pony Genie while Serene, Hovee and Timmy head for the latter's hometown. Back in Danville, the Alamanc Entries of Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, Plantern, Umbrella Leaf and Magnifying Grass are switched, thus switching their own destinies thanks to one of the villain groups as Sunny, Blovy and Sun-shroom attempts to return them to normal while Shizuka and Kitsune attempts to stop one of the villains to participate in a war. Meanwhile, Everie and Hillary are planning the former's birthday party as the latter felt a strain in their friendship. Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *Morning in Danville - Sunny *Fabulous - Everie *Set the Record Straight - Timmy *I Want it All - Everie and Hillary *It's Your Birthday Man - Rapper Guy *Bop to the Top - Everie and Hillary *What The Almanac is Telling Me - Bonk Choy, Plantern, Umbrella Leaf, Bloomerang and Magnifying Grass *Friend Like Me - Wish the Pony Genie *The Girls are Back - Shizuka and Kitsunemaru *What Can I Do? - Sun-shroom *The Disaster Song - Blovy *Gotta Go My Own Way - Serene and Timmy *In the Dark of the Night - The Wizard *Hellfire - Judge *Snuff out the Light - Enchantress *When There Was Me and You - Hillary *Ready for War (and Dinner) - Foot Soldiers *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - Serene and Timmy w/ Hovee and Cat *Bet On It - Everie *Savages - The Wizard, Judge, Enchantress, Foot Soldiers *Just Wanna Be With You - Serene and Timmy *A True, True Friend - Sunny, Blovy, Sun-shroom, Umbrella Leaf, Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Umbrella Leaf and Magnifying Grass *Robot Riot (Ultimate Battle Mix) - Sunny and Blovy w/ Sun-shroom *Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete! ~Movie Mix~ - Suzuko Mimori *Make a Wish - Hillary *Zombies On Your Lawn - Sunny *All For One - Cast of Sunny's Heroic Misadventures *This Side of Paradise - Bree Sharp (end-credit song) End Credits Character Appearances 'Main Characters' 'PvZ Trio' *'Sunny' *'Blovy' *'Sun-shroom' 'The Three Amigos' *'Serene Hovington' *'Hovee' *'Shizuka Hoverfield' *'Kitsunemaru' Wizard Duo *'Serilene/Mini White Wizard' *'Aurora Neon' 'Secondary Characters' 'Day' *Peas *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine * Background Information *The movie is titled Sunny's Greatest Advenures The Movie: Trouble in Danville!! The Big Musical Gathering! (劇場版サニーの大冒険：ダンビルのトラブル！！大ミュージカル収集！'' Gekijoban Sani no Dai Boken: Danbiru no Toraburu!! Dai Myujikaru Shushu!'') in Japanese. *This movie has a total of 29 songs. Due to this, most of the dialogues in the movie are musical numbers. *This movie aired alongside Gadget Agents The Movie 6: Across the Mysterious Island. Interestingly, the island featured in that movie is seen on Wish the Pony Genie's map, foreshadowing it's events. *This movie acts as a finale for Season 9, making way for Season 10. *Serilene leastly transform to her Rider form in this movie (total of 4 times). *It is revealed that the Suburban Alamanac controls the Plants' abilities and destinies. If it's details are changed, so will the Plants' destinies. *There are many similarities with Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds, a movie from the Extended PnF Universe Series: **Both are musical. **Multi-plots focusing on one or two characters. **Characters exclusive to the movie. **Three groups declaring war on each other. **A strain in friendship. (Lovelitchi, Melodytchi and Moriritchi; Everie and Hillary) **The song 'Savages' is used (only Part 1 is used in this movie). **The song 'When There Was Me and You' is used (though in this movie, it is actually performed by a character instead of an off-screen singing). **Love between two characters (Nemo and Sweetie Belle; Serene and Timmy; it is slightly strained in this movie). **Arabic-related elements (Ali's name being Arabic and his origins, genies being arabian myths). **Both features an end-credit song from Pokemon movies ('We Will Meet Again' and 'This Side of Paradise'). **Hatred among some characters (Ponies affected by the Hate Ray, the Secondary Plant Characters diberately hating each other due to the absense of Magnifying Grass' humor with the sole exception of Snapdragon, Grave Busters, Chomper, Cob Cannon and Coconut Cannon). **Songs used from classic Disney films. **There are a few Japanese Songs (considering the SHM rarely used any Japanese songs besides the opening themes). **A character only have minor roles (Doofenshmirtz and Miss Rose Velvetina). **Both movies took place in an event of some sort. **The main villain orchestrated in forming a war (Hate Dopant and Robot A.1). **A Japanese song is used for a final confrontation. **Both are penultimate to the series they are accosiated with. *Hovee and Cat speaks ala' animal viewpoint the most in this movie. This is the first and only SHM movie to show them speaking. *It is shown that Aurora Dawn may be money minded (the end scene of the song 'Friend Like Me' showd her collecting gold to her saddle and eventually felt dissapointed that they disappeared). *This movie features all of the protagonists seen in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. *This is the first and only movie accosiated with the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline not to feature the FC Heroes (though they are briefly mentioned when the PvZ Trio and Shizuka head inside the FC Lab. They are also seen in picture). This is due to them being in New York to assist the superheroes until the end of summer vacation during Season 9. *This movie is the first time that 'Robot Riot' is not performed by Love Handel (it is performed by the PvZ Trio in this movie). Continuity Allusions Category:Fanon Works Category:Movies Category:Season Finale Category:Musical